Blast (Epic Boss Fighter) vs Godzilla
Blast vs Godzilla is a What-If? Death Battle by Vrokorta that pits Blast from the Epic Boss Fighter series against Godzilla from the eponymous series. Description Blast has triumphed over many powerful monsters & aliens, but today will be his ultimate battle against the King of the Monsters. Rules * Since we all know Godzilla's OP af, & Blast isn't, this fight will only use base form Heisei Godzilla * Blast will be given all of his equipment, as well as the ability to switch between his equipment at will Interlude Boomstick: You always see fights between similar characters, but how about a fight between opposites? Wiz: They're not just opposites Boom, these two were practically built to fight each other. Sphere Robot: Blast, two-time savior of the world & seasoned monster slayer. Vrokorta: And Godzilla, the king of the monsters who probably kills 100 humans a day. Wiz: Together, the 4 of us will analyze these combatants' weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Blast (Epic Boss Fighter 2 Battle Theme) Wiz: Blast was once a regular young man, living his life like normal. Boomstick: Until 10 monster bosses invaded, & Earth's last hope, was Blast. Blast: What?! Why only me?? Don't they have an army or something? Boomstick: Saying it like it is. Heedless, Blast took up the mantle of hero & set out to stop all the monsters. Sphere Robot: But he wasn't left defenseless, he's equipped with a power suit capable of shooting bullets & energy blasts, as well as generating forcefields. He used this suit to defeat giant tanks, spiders, robots, ships, & aliens. When the going gets tough, he can equip his mech suit. It loses the ability to generate forcefields, but it increases all stats, & can throw powerful bombs. He also has drones that help him by shooting at enemies. Vrokorta: After Blast defeated all 10 bosses, Earth celebrated his victory with a party, but not all was well. In the middle of their party, meteors came down on Earth, laying waste to an entire city. Blast survived, but there were now 20 alien bosses for him to defeat. Wiz: The bosses may've gotten tougher, but so did Blast. He now had an assortment of new suits, accessories, & droids to take down these alien foes. Boomstick: Yeah, suits that give him increased stats & new abilities. Like the Needlessly Hot Pot Suit, which lets him shoot fire laser, the Pro War Rocket Suit that can fire rocket barrages, or the Full Metal Dog Suit that can shoot lasers! Sphere Robot: Among other things that is. His new equipment also gives him a decent healing factor, allowing him to heal from explosions, electric shocks, & energy blasts. Vrokorta: We haven't even mentioned his new drones, which can either shoot enemies for ranged damage, ram enemies for melee damage, or take hits to shield Blast from damage. He also has a couple flying vehicles to help him keep up with fast or flying enemies. Not that I think he needs any help in the speed department, he's fast enough to dodge electricity, which moves at Mach 12. Wiz: Blast is skillful at dodging, an experienced pilot, can remember & respond to attack patterns, & has defeated 30 bosses. Boomstick: Speaking of those bosses, one of them was a giant cyclops that smashes you with its fist! Hey Wiz, can you make me that big? Wiz: No way! At that size, you'd just try to smash me! Boomstick: And I would love it. Sphere Robot: Anyways, if we compare the size of the Cyclops' eye to the size of Blast, it shows us that his eye is 137X larger than a human's eye, meaning that the cyclops is 137X taller than a human. With this knowledge, we can use the square cube law to find that this cyclops weighs 176 thousand tons! Using the aforementioned Mach 12 speed, we find that this cyclops has a kinetic energy of 335 kilotons! Boomstick: Oh come on Wiz, you GOTTA do it now. Wiz: No Boom! With that much power, you'd just try to destroy Tokyo! Boomstick: And I would love it. Vrokorta: To wrap things up, Blast has very few weaknesses. For one, his stronger moves have a cooldown, like his laser, forcefield, & rocket barrage. He's also pretty weak without his armor, but it's not like he'd ever be without it in the first place. Sphere Robot: Overall, Blast is very strong for a human, & even monsters should beware his presence. Godzilla (The Godzilla Theme) Boomstick: Since we're using a specific version of Godzilla, we actually have a definitive backstory. Sphere Robot: Godzilla was once a regular dinosaur known as a Godzillasaurus. Wiz: Godzillasaurus aren't even real, how's that regular? Sphere Robot: You've never seen the dinosaurs of my world. Godzillasaurus is normal by a long shot. Vrokorta: It was believed that the Godzillasaurus was mutated into a kaiju by the Castle Bravo hydrogen bomb. Time travelers from the future known as Futurians used this belief to try & stop Godzilla from ever existing by going into the past & moving him to another location. However, Godzilla was never mutated by a hydrogen bomb, he was mutated by a nuclear submarine crashing in his vicinity. Therefore, the Futurians moving Godzilla was the reason for Godzilla coming to be in the first place. Boomstick: Don't you just hate time travel? Wiz: Standing at 80 meters tall & weighing 50,000 tonnes, he may not be the strongest Godzilla, but that doesn't mean he's weak. Just like any Godzilla, Heisei Godzilla has the Atomic Breath, a beam of super-heated concentrated radiation. It can reach temperatures of 500,000 degrees C, & causes explosions upon impact. He also has the Nuclear Pulse, a short range explosion of energy emitted from every inch of his body. Sphere Robot: Godzilla can also absorb energy to strengthen & heal himself. Even without absorption, Godzilla naturally regenerates from damage at an alarming rate. Vrokorta: With his more impressive abilities out of the way, I'll get to his other traits. Like his heat resistance, with the strength to resist magma. His swimming ability, allowing him to quickly travel underwater as well as breathe while submerged. He can even fight well in hand-to-hand, but he prefers to fight from range. Boomstick: Godzilla's strong enough to tank volcanic eruptions with no damage, defeated a kaiju that could create earth tremors, & overpowered the Super X's Fire Mirror. Said mirror was supposed to be capable of reflecting Godzilla's attacks & amplifying it by 1000! Wiz: Prior to his fight against the Super X, Godzilla displayed the strength to vaporize large quantities of water, which was calculated to require 7 kilotons of tnt. Assuming that the Super X was made to counter this amount of energy, to overpower it would require 7 megatons of tnt. Sphere Robot: Not only that, but his Atomic Breath can achieve speeds of Mach 19. Boomstick: Wiiiiiiz. Wiz: For the last time, NO! I'm not turning you into a kaiju! Boomstick: Fine, I'll do it myself. Wiz: No no wait- BOOM Sphere Robot: Oh crap. Vrokorta: Please attend to that SR, while I wrap things up. Sphere Robot: *Runs off screen* Vrokorta: Anyways, as powerful as Godzilla is, he does have a weakness. Since his body runs on nuclear energy, interfering with or removing said energy can weaken or kill him. But you'd actually have to know that to exploit it, so good luck bringing this guy down. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's... uh... show people who we decided would win. Boomstickzilla: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiz: OH NO! Who are you rooting for? Blast Godzilla Either/Can't Choose Who do you think will win? Blast Godzilla Draw Death Battle A pillar of blue light came down in a remote city. As the pillar disappeared, a young man was revealed in it's place, Blast. The monster slayer looked around for any signs of his opponent. He'd been told that yet another boss had come upon his planet, but it showed up alone for some reason. It didn't matter to Blast, he just knew that he'd have to stop it. Suddenly, Blast heard a loud crash, & ran in its direction. When he got there, Blast saw a titanic dinosaur standing in a clearing, destroying a nuclear generator & absorbing all of its radiation. This was none other than Godzilla, on a regular search for food. Blast wasn't mistaken, this was the boss he'd been sent to defeat, & he knew exactly what to do. FIGHT! (Epic Boss Fighter 2 Battle Theme)Sphere Robot: Moving on to speed. Godzilla's atomic breath could travel at Mach 19, which was faster than Blast's Mach 12 speeds. However, this was only the speed of Godzilla's atomic breath, he himself can't actually run at Mach 19, let alone Mach 12, so he would have "some" trouble trying to catch Blast. Not only that, but the same argument used above applies here. Blast becomes FAR faster by the end game than he is at the beginning, & literally THE FIRST BOSS had Mach 12 attacks that Blast could dodge. Boomstickzilla: I guess we need to bring up experience now, *sigh*. So while Godzilla was definitely older than Blast, & likely more experienced, he hasn't really fought against humans very much. He wouldn't be prepared for someone like Blast. On the other hand, Blast has fought 30 different monsters that he's had to take down gradually while dodging their hits, a strategy that can be employed against Godzilla to notable effect. Wiz: Of course, Blast was also smarter, being able to pilot various vehicles, wield various equipment, & adapt to the varying strategies of his foes. Godzilla doesn't quite display intelligence on this level, so we're giving intelligence to Blast. Vrokorta: Of course, Godzilla had a size & weight advantage, but again, it's nothing Blast hasn't dealt with before. Sphere Robot: We should also mention Blast's superior arsenal. Sure, it was pretty basic, but it was a lot more varied than Godzilla's mix of physical strikes & nuclear attacks. This made Blast more unpredictable & versatile, with attacks that could catch Godzilla off guard, distract him, or increase Blast's survivability. Boomstickzilla: Now to cover a couple extra points, like why didn't Godzilla just absorb Blast's energy attacks & maintain full health for the whole battle? Vrokorta: The thing is, Blast has attacks that aren't energy based, like his bullets. If he ever finds that his attacks aren't having the desired effect, he can just switch to a different tactic to beat Godzilla. Boomstickzilla: Okay, but what about Godzilla's regeneration? Vrokorta: Blast can regenerate too, certain armor increases the amount of HP he heals every minute or so, allowing Blast to prolong the battle as needed. Not only that, but Blast attacks constantly. I doubt Godzilla's regeneration could act on something that's always in effect. Seriously, whenever Blast is fighting a monster, he doesn't stop shooting until they're defeated, & there's no reason for Godzilla to be any different. Wiz: For anyone who's upset with this outcome, don't forget that we only used base form Heisei Godzilla so the fight would be as fair as possible. Most other versions of Godzilla would've curbstomped in this fight, I mean have you seen our previous Godzilla battles? So don't worry about it, just know that pretty much any stronger version of Godzilla would've won this fight. Boomstickzilla: *Sigh*, I guess Godzilla couldn't "Blast" his way to victory this time. Wiz: *Pulls out a giant syringe* The winner is Blast. Boomstickzilla: Hey, what are you doing with that? *Poke* Boomstickzilla: *Starts shrinking* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boomstick: I didn't even get to smash Vrokorta for letting Godzilla lose. Dang-it. How did you like the fight? Good Bad In between Do you agree that Blast beats base form Heisei Godzilla? Yes No Not sure How many stars would you rate Blast vs Godzilla? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Advantages/Disadvantages Blast +Faster movement speed +Has fought many opponents like Godzilla before +Smarter ++Larger & more varied/helpful arsenal =Healing factor =Fights at range -Less experienced -Smaller & lighter -Likely weaker & less durable Base form Heisei Godzilla +Bigger & heavier +Stronger & more durable +Faster attack speed +More experienced =Healing factor =Fights at range --Little variety in attack pattern -Not as smart -Hasn't fought an opponent like Blast before -Physically slower Next Time A black & white cat is strolling through the city, when he suddenly sees an anthropomorphic robot cat staring him down menacingly. The black cat adopts a serious look as he stands up on his back legs & pulls out a minigun, aiming it at his foe. Bionicat VS Cyborg Kuro-chan Previous: George vs Congar Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music